A video display device in which a display includes a plurality of modules is known. For example, a display of a large video display device to be installed on a wall surface of an athletic stadium or a building is constructed by coupling a plurality of modules in order to facilitate manufacture of the display.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which such a video display device transmits portions of video data of one frame to corresponding modules, each portion of the video data being for one module of the modules. Each of the modules displays an image corresponding to the video data transmitted thereto.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which two buffers each having a storage capacity for one line are interposed between a memory that stores image data and an output destination of the image data. The image data is alternately written in the two buffers for each line, and the image data is read out from the buffer not being written.